puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Pop
Pop is one of the fashion elements in the Pretty Rhythm game and anime. The element is represented by the color blue and features lively mixes of rainbows and pastels with it's style ranging from playful to sporty. Many pieces include patterns and bold font. Characters Represented by This Element Original Pretty Rhythm (AD and DMF) *Rizumu Amamiya - Member of the Prism Star unit, MARs. *Karin Shijimi - Member of the Prism Star unit, Prizmmy☆ and the shuffle unit, P&P. Rainbow Live *Ann Fukuhara - Member of the Prism Star unit, Happy Rain. Stones with this Element Hair PB1H1.png|Subotic Sun Visor P2H1.png|Volume Twin Tails P3H1.png|Refreshing Ponytail P4H1.png|Pompa Doll Ponytail P5H1.gif|Whitey Sun Visor P6H1.gif|Casual Cap Hair P7H1.gif|Black Earmuffs P8H1.gif|Mitsuami Casual Hair Twin Dumpling Hair.gif|Twin Dumpling Hair P10H1.gif|Naughty Knot Hair P11H1.gif|Big Scrunchy Side Tail P12H1.gif|Hatch Girl Cap Hair P13H1.gif|Casual Cap Hair P13H2.gif|Twin Dumpling Hair Big Twin Dumpling Ribbon.gif|Big Twin Dumpling Ribbon Twin-Star-Arrange-Hair.gif|Twin Star Arrange Hair Cat Ear Knit Hat.gif|Cat Ear Knit Hat Fluffy Heart Earmuff Arrange Hair.gif|Fluffy Heart Earmuff Arrange Hair American Cap Casual Hair.gif|American Cap Casual Hair Accessories PB1A1.png|Star Necklace PB1A2.png|Candy Pearl Necklace P3A1.png|Star Silver Necklace P4A1.png|Sapphire Miracle Make-Up P5A1.gif|Pinky Sunglasses P6A1.gif|Platinum Star Necklace P7A1.gif|Sunrise Beads Necklace P8A1.gif|Star Paint Lame Make-Up P8A2.gif|Star Necklace P9A1.gif|Soda Color Pop'n Make-Up P10A1.gif|Lucky Star Make-Up P11A1.gif|ROCK Necklace P12A1.gif|Sky Blue Big Necklace Pink-Glitter-Necklace.gif|Glittering Pinky Necklace Rhinestone Sunglasses.gif|Rhinestone Sunglasses Midnight Star Make-Up.gif|Midnight Star Make-Up DotRibbonNecklace.gif|Dot Ribbon Necklace Poppin' Soda Make-Up.gif|Poppin' Soda Make-Up Dresses PB1D1.png|Candy With Ron-T P2D1.png|Aqua Cider Ron-T P3D1.png|Rainbow Ron-T Aqua Cider Ron-T.gif|Aqua Cider Ron-T P10D1.gif|Spot Kazi Rainbow Ron-T P13D1.gif|Rainbow Ron-T P13D2.gif|Candy With Ron-T Seventh_Coord_Pop_Dress.png|Seventh Coordinate Pop Dress Pop_Dress_Brilliant_Style.png|Seventh Coordinate Pop Dress Brilliant Style SeventhCoordPopDressPlatinum.gif|Seventh Coordinate Pop Dress Platinum Style Tops PB1T1.png|Casual Blue Parka PB1T2.png|Locking Collar Jacket PB1T3.png|Pop Soda Tops PB1T4.png|Sweet Marin Parka P2T1.png|Casual Denim Vest P2T2.png|Refreshing Logo Parka P2T3.png|Headphones T-Shirt P2T4.png|Colorful Down Vest P2T5.png|Vivid Flashy Logo Parka P3T1.png|Passion Peach Cami P3T2.png|Gingham Down Vest P3T3.png|White Border High-Neck P3T4.png|Pop'n Rocket Parka P3T5.png|Starry Sky Parka P4T1.png|Happy Cat T-Shirt P4T2.png|Lemon Yellow Parka P4T3.png|Rainbow Sugar Down Vest P5T1.gif|Sweets Border T-Shirt P6T1.gif|Pop'n Dream Down Vest P7T1.gif|Vivid Gingham Parka P7T2.gif|Gingham Down Vest P8T1.gif|Casual Pastel Knit P10T1.gif|Neon Color Heart Parka P10T2.gif|Guitar Bear T-Shirt P11T1.gif|Starry Sky Sparking Parka P12T1.gif|Prism Stone Bustier Print T-Shirt P13T1.gif|Pop'n Dream Down Vest Neon border T-shirt.gif|Neon Border T-Shirt Rock Cat T-Shirt.gif|Rock Cat T-Shirt Suspenders Raglan T-Shirt.gif|Suspender Raglan T-Shirt Cat☆Cat-Parka.gif|Cat ☆ Cat Parka CosmicAsymetricalShirt.gif|Cosmic Asymmetrical Shirt PowerfulHeartParka.gif|Powerful Heart Parka Vivid Check Star Stadium Jacket.gif|Vivid Check Star Stadium Jacket Bottoms PB1B1.png|Damage Short Pants PB1B2.png|Patch With Capri Pants PB1B3.png|Lock Check Skirt P2B1.png|Simple White Short Pants P2B2.png|Thin Filtered Off Half-Pants P3B1.png|Frilly Suite Skirt P3B2.png|Lime Green Short Pants P4B1.png|Stripe Short Pants P5B1.gif|Purple Skinny Denim P5B2.gif|Damage Short Pants P6B1.gif|Pop'n Dream Bore Short Pants P6B2.gif|Pop'n Dream Bore Short Pants P7B1.gif|Wash Casual Pants P8B1.gif|Ruffle Denim Short Pants P10B1.gif|Heart Denim Mini P11B1.gif|Casual Check Pants P12B1.gif|Pastel Macaroon Half-Pants Simple White Short Shorts.jpg|Simple White Short Pants Blue check frill skirt.gif|Blue Check Frill Miniskirt Pumpkin Denim.gif|Pumpkin Denim CatBeltFrillSkirt.gif|Cat Belt Frill Skirt CosmicSpaceSkirt.gif|Cosmic Space Skirt ColorfulStarShowPants.gif|Colorful Star Short Pants Stripe Denim Miniskirt.gif|Stripe Denim Miniskirt Shoes PB1S1.png|Pop'n Hiso & Sneakers PB1S2.png|Patch With Shoes P2S1.png|Border Niso & Sneakers P3S1.png|Lemon Hiso & Color Sneakers P3S2.png|Lime Hiso & Pop Sneakers P4S1.png|Line Socks Active Sneakers P4S2.png|Pink Punk Middle Boots P5S1.gif|Grapefruit High-Cut P6S1.gif|Pop'n Dream Lace-Up Boots P7S1.gif|Gingham Check Shoes P8S1.gif|Star Socks & High-Cut Shoes P9S1.gif|Aqua Cider Sneakers P10S1.gif|Border Socks & Impact Shoes P11S1.gif|Causal Pop'n Sneakers P12S1.gif|Asymmetry Tights & Pop'n Shoes P13S1.gif|Pink Punk Middle Boots Two-Tone Socks & Vivid Shoes.gif|Two-Tone Socks & Vivid Shoes Tricolor Ribbon Sneakers.gif|Tricolor Ribbon Sneakers Candy Color Socks&Sneakers.gif|Candy Color Socks & Sneakers ColorfulStarTights&Sneakers.gif|Colorful Star Tights & Sneakers CosmicAshimeBoots.gif|Cosmic Asymmetric Boots Check Heart Middle Shoes.gif|Check Heart Middle Shoes Seventh_Coord_Pop_Shoes.png|Seventh Coordinate Pop Shoes Pop_Shoes_Brilliant_Style.png|Seventh Coordinate Pop Shoes Brilliant Style SC Pop Shoes Platinum Style.gif|Seventh Coordinate Pop Shoes Platinum Style Category:Fashion Elements Category:Prism Stones Category:Pop Stones